ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Macroburst
Macroburst is a major character in the 2009 DLU book, Superquack and its 2014 sequel. He is the best friend and a close ally of Superquack and therefore his family altogether. He has the ability to create fire with his hands and fly. Macroburst is designed after Frozone, a major character from The Incredibles, which is a 2004 feature film by Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Biography Early life Childhood Macroburst was born in 1979. He had an older brother, though the latter’s name is unknown. As a child, Macroburst had a Wii, which Superquack somehow knew about. As a child, he was able to burn a wooden bowl of fruit merely through force of will, without the use of his usual fire blasts. As a result of this discovery, he attended Superhero School at the age of seven. Superhero College and marriage After graduating from Superhero School, Macroburst attended Superhero College. He also met Sarah there, who he thought was truly kind and beautiful. Sarah had romantic feelings for him, though originally she was too shy to admit this. Finally, she was willing to admit this, and Macroburst was glad of it. They dated a few times, and eventually they were married. Unbeknownst to Macroburst, Sarah met Jamboga, head of the Time Army, very soon after and secretly joined him. After Jamboga manipulated Sarah into killing her own parents, Sarah erased Macroburst’s memories of any powers she possessed. Sarah continued in Jamboga’s service, posing a double identity as Macroburst’s kindly Muggle wife and the second-in-command of the Time Army. Adulthood According to the National Supers Agency, Macroburst attempted to represent the United States in the Fire Olympics. However, he was quickly rejected on account of his powers granting him a tremendously unfair advantage, as the competition was held solely amongst Fobbles. Dinobot Invasion Macroburst was one of several Supers who were recruited to battle a Dinobot on Tutu Island as part of the droid’s battle education. He fought hard, but was ultimately bested by the Dinobot 2000. He was killed by the robot, but not before learning about Operation: Rampage. Though it is not shown how, he learned the password for Mr. Baby Tutu’s database, “I LOVE TUTUS,” and used his powers to carve it on the wall of a cavern before he lost his life. While Superquack and Morgan were on Tutu Island trying to hide from Mr. Baby Tutu, they ended up in the cavern, where they encountered Macroburst’s corpse by chance, which had recently been joined by that of Exogale. Approaching cautiously at their remains, he found out that they were what remained of the missing superhero. He then traced the track of blast from Macroburst’s eyes to find the message carved on the cavern walls. The two were able to avoid being detected and killed by playing dead. From there, Morgan used one of her most complex powers to bring Macroburst back from the dead, along with Exogale. Exogale agreed to join Morgan and Superquack in their quest to defeat Mr. Baby Tutu. Macroburst, however, knew there were other villains in the world to be dealt with, and left to see what he could do. He was also reunited with his wife, Sarah. When Superquack, Exogale, and Morgan infiltrated Mr. Baby Tutu’s base, they learned about Operation: Rampage and reacted in horror to the long list of Supers who had been murdered by Mr. Baby Tutu. Macroburst’s name was seen early on. Battle of Quackville When C-5, the battle cyborg sent by Mr. Baby Tutu attacked Quackville (where all four Supers are residing), Macroburst has a hard time finding the door; his wife has hidden it somewhere else in the house and does not want him “going out with no shoes or socks” because of a dinner they have been planning for two months that she does not want him to skip out on. He eventually exited out the window, however, and came to aid the trio in battling C-5. He accompanied the trio to Superquack's house, where they were again confronted by Mr. Baby Tutu, who threatened them. After Mr. Baby Tutu realized he was outnumbered, he leaped into hyperspace. The quartet promptly returned to Tutu Island to ensure that the location was secured. However, there was a replica of C-5 that abducted Mr. Tutusymbol and ran away with him. While Exogale explained that Mr. Tutusymbol had reformed, Superquack had Morgan Transfigure him into a velocida and ride him in pursuit of the replica while Macroburst remained behind with Exogale. It turned out an entire factory of replicas of C-5 was in motion, but the heroes managed to destroy it, at the cost of letting one escape. All four heroes pursued the giant replica of C-5. Macroburst saw Morgan firing electricity at the replica and joined her in casting jets of fire upon the replica, slowly melting away his shell before they stopped. Weakened and damaged, the replica was destroyed by Superquack. Mr. Baby Tutu attempted to immobilize the Supers to prevent them from doing anything else, but the ray backfired and briefly injured him. He ultimately attempted to flee, declaring that he would make another attempt to ambush them in the future. Superquack threw his car at Mr. Baby Tutu’s plane, and although the villain dodged, he was swept away with it and sucked into outer space, where he suffocated. This also resulted in the explosion of his plane. He returned to his wife afterwards so as not to miss the dinner reservation. Time Army Offensive Learning of the Time Army Shortly before the Wicked Tutu’s attack, Sarah left, telling Macroburst she had to “go on an errand.” When she returned shortly before the end of the Wicked Tutu’s duel with Morgan and Superquack, Macroburst asked her where she had been, and Sarah lied that she had been shopping until she encountered the Wicked Tutu and ran home. With that, they both watched television together, and were able to view the aftermath of Superquack and Morgan’s victory. The two were enlisted to hunt down and destroy the Wicked Tutu for good. Sarah then apologized for hiding the door from Macroburst and revealed she had returned and reinstalled it. They both climbed inside and headed to Exogale’s house. There, they were surprised to see that she had invited Superquack and Morgan for a card game and pizza to celebrate their victory. When Exogale asked why they were there, Sarah said she and Macroburst “just wanted to drop by.” Exogale invited them in, and they joined in the card game being played between Exogale, Morgan, and Superquack. Afterwards, they had a talk in the living room. Finally, Superquack attempted to change the subject and suggested they watch the news. The others agreed. On the television, the announcer spoke of the revelation of the cuckoo clock army. In response, Superquack called up his friends to help solve the matter. First skirmish at Clock Castle That night, the Supers drove to Clock Castle, thinking the Wicked Tutu was the only undefeated villain who would have created an army single-handedly. They stopped in front of a bridge and filed out of the car. Many other Supers were on their way. Morgan’s plan was for her and Superquack to keep the Wicked Tutu distracted until the others arrived, assigning Macroburst and Sarah to deal with the clocks. After Morgan crushed the gatekeeper probe, they stepped inside. Here, Morgan recovered two swords and gave one to Sarah. Pyrokinesis and Super strength would have to do for Macroburst and Superquack. Suddenly, the Wicked Tutu arrived from an adjoining corridor and spotted them, and Morgan said they had found the base. When the Wicked Tutu incapacitated Superquack, Sarah replaced him as Morgan’s partner and Morgan once again engaged the antagonist in battle as Macroburst looked around for cuckoo clocks. When none came at first, Macroburst climbed to a ledge and stood sentry for the Supers’ arrival. The Wicked Tutu took out Sarah, but Morgan continued the fight and disarmed the Wicked Tutu, who was subsequently killed when a cloaked figure shot him to prevent him from giving away information. Macroburst then pointed out that the superheroes had just barely arrived. Finally, he and Exogale were forced into retreat. Feeling disloyal and guilty for his retreat, Macroburst quickly returned to Clock Castle just as Vincent and Jay Organa drove off the cuckoo clocks who attempted to avenge the Wicked Tutu. As they left together, Morgan expressed that she was disturbed about her powers seeming to deplete, and that neither of them knew who had killed the Wicked Tutu. This disturbed Macroburst very much. Later on, Macroburst was featured on TV with the others, and was paid a hundred dollars for their combined victory. Playing Wii with Morgan Two days later, Macroburst invited Superquack and Morgan to dinner, upon ensuring that Sarah did not have a problem with their company. The next day, Sarah went down to the Quackville Technology Store and bought a Wii for her and her friends, as well as three games. As they talked together, Sarah hooked up a Wii she had bought and revealed what she had bought with her portion of the reward money. She finally revealed what she had bought the night before. She also allowed Morgan to help her with the finishing touches. When it was finished, Morgan attempted to move her video game avatar, but it did not budge. This angered Morgan, prompting Sarah to remind her she had not read the Wii Operation Manual, though Morgan did not listen. Superquack pointed out that Macroburst used to have a Wii, but Morgan insisted that did not matter. Finally, her hand pulsed with electricity, destroying the remote. When Morgan began to panic, Macroburst said to put in two batteries. Sarah offered to fix it in her room. When she returned, the remote was fixed, and the Supers all played Wii together. An hour later, the Wii game came to a close. Sarah reminded them of the secret figure who had fired the dart and said they had to locate and fight the figure. Macroburst resolved to go to Clock Castle the next day. Second skirmish at Clock Castle When the sun rose, Sarah woke Macroburst, telling him it was time to end the Time Army’s reign of terror. They all climbed into the Quack-mobile and streaked across the forest to Clock Castle. There, they headed inside and quickly gained access. Inside, a band of cuckoo clocks “abducted” Sarah. Before Morgan and Macroburst could pursue, they were cut off by a band of cuckoo clocks, who they clashed with until Sarah, clad in a cloak to hide herself, confronted them personally. From there, they were gloated at by Sarah, but Macroburst remained confident. Engaging and defeating Sarah’s bodyguards, they moved to corner the cloaked figure. However, Sarah used a sword to shatter the bridge viewport and exited, climbing along the exterior wall to the escape pods and launching all of them along the way. Having no other options, they were forced to depart the fortress. Superquack's revelation It was not long after the skirmish that Macroburst was visited by Superquack. He told her of Morgan’s claim of Sarah’s raid on the Candy Store and her allegiance with the dark side. Macroburst refused, at least outwardly, to believe such claims. He finally agreed to come in order to learn the truth for himself. Upon this revelation of his wife’s dark deeds, Macroburst traveled to the base with Superquack to intercept Sarah and discover the truth, although inwardly he understood not only the truthfulness of Sarah’s allegiance, but its effects on his marriage. Battle of Clock Castle Interrogation and showdown Arriving at base, Macroburst and Superquack were chased through the cuckoo clock factory, where Macroburst would doubtless have been killed if Superquack had not intervened. Captured by cuckoo clocks, the pair was brought before Sarah and the Cuckoo Clock Commander. Sarah attempted to turn them to the Darkness, as she had never wanted to rule the world alone. Macroburst refused and they began a vicious duel. Sarah viciously drove Macroburst back through the complex with her mastery of Brosartt, however she was unable to penetrate Macroburst’s defenses. Their bout in the control room of the complex ended the duel when Sarah utilized telekinesis to wound Macroburst. However, she was immediately intercepted by Morgan, and while Macroburst lay unconscious they dueled. Facing Jamboga Pine Eventually, Macroburst regained consciousness, only to realize, much to his horror, that the Band of Justice, who had long since come as reinforcements, had been massacred by Jamboga Pine, the ringleader of the Time Army. He called Robo and told him to hurry to Clock Castle. Arriving with Robo, Macroburst found Sarah dueling Jamboga Pine, and quickly deduced that Pine had turned on her. Robo fired at them from in the shadows, but Jamboga turned and threw the bullets back in the direction they had come. Dodging the blasts, Macroburst and Robo revealed themselves. Drawing his sword, Macroburst said Pine did not have as good a chance. Amused, Pine raised his blade and prepared to jump when Robo fired at him. Pine deflected the attack and then leaped off the platform. As the latter clashed with Robo and finally bested him, Sarah followed them down. As she landed, Pine began menacing Macroburst, who engaged him in a furious sword battle as Sarah rushed over to assist her husband, and for a moment their eyes met but both of them felt that no words were needed. After kicking Sarah aside, Jamboga Pine opened a blast door leading to the Drill Chamber. As Sarah rushed to catch up, Macroburst and Jamboga fought through the doors and Jamboga leaped onto a rising platform with Macroburst in pursuit. Sarah leaped after them and the three engaged in a brief exchange until Pine kicked Macroburst off. Jamboga began a brief bout of bladework with Sarah, but then Macroburst leaped to the top and engaged him again. After Pine found himself at the edge, he leaped up to one of the drill platforms, and Sarah and Macroburst followed; all three went in a bladelock. Finally, Macroburst broke the lock. However, Pine split the two Supers apart after Macroburst was forced over the edge and to the ground below. This time, he fell unconscious, leaving Sarah to continue her duel with Pine as if nothing had happened. Jamboga Pine struck her with lightning and threw her off the platform. Sarah turned and crawled over to Macroburst, who had not yet recovered from Pine’s attack. She helped Macroburst to his feet, and they both looked up. Finally, Sarah pulled herself up, leaping into the air and slicing off Pine’s hand and pushing him off the platform. Landing in front of Pine, Macroburst and Sarah both held him at bladepoint. Husband and wife proceeded to share the decapitating strike that ended Jamboga Pine’s life. A prophecy fulfilled After a moment of stillness, Macroburst and Sarah both ran back to the control bunker. Sarah immediately rushed over to Morgan and tried to wake her up by nudging her. When Morgan did not move, Sarah then tried to revive the fallen Morgan with multiple uses of healing rays, but failed. Finally, Sarah ran out of energy and now she realized Morgan was gone for good. As such, Sarah began to cry. Having to see this sad sight, Macroburst cried as well. The water of their tears began to glow and gather around Morgan’s body. More and more tears gathered in Morgan’s dead body and began to glow, and a pillar of light descended on Clock Castle and bathed Morgan and the control room with light, fulfilling an ancient prophecy. With that, Morgan miraculously revived. Morgan woke up and immediately saw Sarah, who jumped into Morgan’s arms while Macroburst smiled broadly. Sarah proceeded to heal the others. Later, at Macroburst’s house, Sarah told the Supers everything. She told them about her backstory, before explaining all the manipulation tactics she had used and confessing once again. A few days later, Sarah, Superquack, Morgan, Macroburst, and Exogale were all awarded the Medal of Bravery by the Mayor of Quackville. Later life After the medal ceremony, Macroburst took his medal home as a souvenir. Now that the Time Army was destroyed, Sarah became Macroburst’s sidekick about a month after Jamboga’s demise. Sometimes, the team would work with Superquack and Morgan. A year later, Sarah began to regret killing Jamboga with Macroburst, and as a result, she returned to Clock Castle in 2014 to circumvent her inner conflict. When she returned, however, she seemed to be fine with her decision, something that confused Macroburst. In 2036, when she was in her forties, Sarah’s lack of weight began to take its toll, and she underwent vigorous and relevant exercises to become healthy again. During this time, Macroburst temporarily worked alone. Physical description Macroburst is tall and slender, and has fair skin. His hair is orange and done into a formal style. He is 182 centimeters tall and weighs 82 kilograms. His supersuit is white-and-orange in color and can deploy a variety of gadgets. Personality and traits Macroburst's characterizing traits were his consistently acting cool and selfless. On many occasions, he has proved that he is friendly and has very strong social skills. With a very laid-back and accepting outlook on life, he took to his duties with enthusiasm. With a well-developed sense of humility to go with his innocent sense of humor, Macroburst mostly kept a low profile, such as when he returned to the world abroad looking for chances to right wrongs until the end of the Dinobot Invasion, believing it was his duty. He is also very courageous and resourceful, as shown by the numerous gadgets he has built to assist him in combat, and fiercely supportive of everyone he gets along with. He firmly believed that it was the role of the Supers to use the power they had been given to ensure the social betterment of those less fortunate. Powers and abilities Powers Self-Detonation/Explosion Manipulation: Macroburst possesses the ability to generate explosions from his body of varying degrees of potency. At lower levels, he could send a car flying away, crushing a tiger. At higher power levels, he was able to level an entire street and destroy a massive boulder. Macroburst could infuse the explosions he created with his physical combat. He could deploy his mutantry in conjunction with a full body charge to attack superhumanly strong opponents such as C-5. *'Enhanced Leaps': Macroburst could also use his explosive powers to cause a downward explosion capable of launching himself high into the air, such as when he defended Morgan from C-5. Macroburst could also generate thermo-chemical energy from his explosions and release it from his body, occasionally using the energy as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, at great heights and speeds. *'Energy Shield Projection': Macroburst could also control the kinetic force spectrum, and energy field of his explosions, allowing him to create a concussive energy shield that defended his friends from C-5's advance, and later himself from Jamboga Pine's attacks. *'Concussive Force Generation': Macroburst also possesses the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy from his explosions and release it from his body to use it as a concussive bomb. This energy was used in order to detonate his surroundings from his own bodily thermals. The energy could also be used to heat up other object in his proximity to a melting point, while he was charging up for an explosive bomb, allowing him to melt steel and even eglorium. His power could also be used in order to create his own concussive force from his body, allowing him to strike opponents with extreme explosive force. Relationships Sarah Superquack Macroburst is a long time friend of Superquack and therefore, the latter’s family — Morgan and Mr. Tutusymbol as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Superquack and Morgan. In 2011, their friendship became strained, after Superquack told him of Sarah’s dark deeds, and Macroburst did not believe him when he told her of husband’s dark deeds, mainly because he was in denial, and to reassure himself that what he had said was not true, he joined Superquack at Clock Castle to ask Sarah himself. He discovered the truth at this point, though Sarah later joined the light side. Later on, Macroburst thanked Superquack for warning him about Sarah. Appearances *''Superquack'' *''Superquack II'' References Category:Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Superquack characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:Collaborated characters